1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for flash-spinning polymeric plexifilamentary film-fibril strands wherein ozone-depleting components are not released to the atmosphere and the process is carried out in a low-flammability atmosphere.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial spunbonded products made from polyethylene plexifilamentary film-fibril strands have been produced by flash-spinning from trichlorofluoromethane. However, trichlorofluoromethane is an atmospheric ozone depletion chemical and therefore, alternatives have been under investigation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,307 and related patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,874,036 and 5,977,237 disclose the use of primary solvents of dichloromethane and trans-1,2-dichloroethylene with various co-solvents Nevertheless, the need continues to develop additional spin fluids that are effective for flash spinning and do not deplete the ozone layer.